gtafandomcom-20200222-history
I Fought the Law...
I Fought The Law is a mission in Grand Theft Auto V, given by Devin Weston to protagonists Michael De Santa, Trevor Philips and Franklin Clinton. Mission Michael, Trevor, and Franklin meet Weston and Molly Schultz at a construction site in Downtown Los Santos. Weston wants the protagonists to steal a blue Cheetah and an orange Entity XF from two trustfund kids. Devin tells Michael and Trevor to dress up as San Andreas Highway Patrol officers while Franklin takes a F620 to find the marks. Franklin drives to a gas station along the Senora Freeway where he challenges the kids to a race. The race heads north up the Freeway. When the race passes Grapeseed, the player is shifted to Michael. Michael and Trevor follow on police bikes and eventually pull over the speeding trio. Michael and Trevor force the kids from their cars. The player-controlled protagonist then calls Schultz who tells them to drop the cars at Hayes Auto. Michael, Trevor, and Franklin race back to the auto repair shop. There, Weston thanks them for their efforts but tells them there are more cars left to steal. Gold Medal Objectives *Tight Squeeze - Race between the two trucks *Bus Passed - Race between the two buses *Follow the Leader - Follow Trevor through the tunnel *Time - Complete within 12:00 *Split Seconds - Use Franklin's special ability during the race Gallery 270px-Agera(Front).jpg|Overflod Entity XF. CheetahGTAV.jpg|Grotti Cheetah. Ivan92UK F620 (Front quarter)-GTAV.jpg|Franklin drives an F620 in this mission, however, it is not blue. The F620 in the mission is red. Trivia *The mission title is a reference to the song with the same name, written by Sonny Curtis and popularized by The Bobby Fuller Four. **The same song appears in the Sleeping Dogs video game in karaoke. *SAHP is a reference to California Highway Patrol. *The mission itself may also refer to CHiPS. *The F620 used in this mission was originally supposed to be painted white. *This is the only time that the Cheetah and the Entity XF appers in the campaign. After this mission, the player can only see this cars in the single player again if he buy one of then in the internet. *There is one chance to get four cars during the mission, each one with a different protagonist: **Cheetah: Can be aquired only with Trevor. Take it to any Los Santos Customs, and put anything on the car, like some wheels, or just the window tint. When you have finished, drive where Devin and Molly are. Skip the cutscene, and go to the car impound. You'll see the Cheetah available. **Entity XF: Only with Michael. Do the same as with Trevor's Cheetah **Adder: With all the characters. Walk to the "D" sign, in the construction site. Don't walk into the sand, otherwise, you will trigger the mission. Get any explosive and shoot it to any other cars around the Adder. The mission will cancel and you can get it for free **F620: Only with Franklin. Same way as the Entity XF or the Cheetah. You can try the Adder way, but is more difficult *After this mission, the Cheetah and the Entity XF will be available to buy via the website Legendarymotorsport.net. *A scene of this mission was see in the gameplay trailer. Videos File:GTA 5 Walkthrough Part 31 I Fought The Law|I Fought the Law... Mission Walkthrough Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA V